


Specially Iritatting

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Play, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: Papa and his Ghouls are going to be out for a while to play some gigs in nearby towns. Luckily, it means at least you get the Church to yourself to practice without judgement. The downside? Spending the whole day with your annoying brother to make sure the whole place doesn't fall apart. Or at least you don't.
Relationships: Special Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Specially Iritatting

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because there isn't enough love for Special Ghoul reader inserts! Also wanted to experiment more on it being playful/fluffy instead of well...usual smut (got a little tired of writing the same things so tried to use this a break for it). Also I adore Special too much to try to make a lemon for him (aside the one in "Mating" hardy har har). (Might also be one of my few Ghost fanfics for a while. Wanted to do one on Mary Goore BUT...I have no idea how to write for his character. :/ ).
> 
> Also, reader is a ghuleh (another thing I find fun to write considering all the reactions the Ghouls would have to her....hint: see my story "Sibling".)

"What? No way! No fucking way!" you screamed, scanning the paper your brother, Omega, showed to you. "This...is awesome! I can't believe you guys are going to go. I'm so jealous right now."

Omega chuckled. "I know. I can't wait either. It'll really bring in the revenue. Especially since you know...Alpha broke his guitar on the last trip. Can't exactly blame him since that little shitty thing was beginning to wear out."

You giggled, remembering the incident Alpha had upon breaking it down in the tour bus. "So...can....I come along?"

"I'm afraid not, sis," Omega said, shaking his head. "Papa said that well.....with you know what happened...as punishment, you're not allowed to come on this trip."

You stomped your foot. "Darn it."

Omega sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you've been wanting to come to this rock festival for a while. Also...the crowd here is a little...more demanding than the ones you're used to. I can't blame Papa for...what his suggestion is."

"Pff, I can take them on."

"I know you can. Though, I still think it'll also take Papa a while to forget about the....err...guy you trashed the last trip."

You grumbled, putting your hands on your hips. "Look, I know I should have controlled myself and the guy was drunk...but he kept booing me. So I just did what came to my instincts when he finally threw that stupid bottle at me...I set aside my instrument, tried to talk to him and when that failed, I just had to give him a good slash across the face."

Omega nodded. "In all fairness, I couldn't blame you for doing that too. I was ready myself to jump on the guy. Look, I'll try to talk to Papa about it tonight or on the way over there. Maybe we can start off with something small again and eventually, you can come on these bigger festivals with us."

Your heart danced happily, clasping your hands. "Aww, thank you, big brother!"

Omega blushed. "Yes, sis. Anything for you."

You ran over to him and hugged.

If there was anything you loved about Omega, he was the only Ghoul you turned to whenever you had too much worries. Or even in support such as now.

Being the only female Ghoul was kind of hard when you lived with 6 brothers, all set in their own ways. You were called upon one night, as the brothers were getting bored, wanting a new female companion they could turn to for new adventures and friendship. You were found sleeping amongst some rose bushes, all grown up and accustomed with your own robes and symbol. A problem did occur how you woke up with such childlike innocence, the brothers had to teach you what was right or wrong, how to tune your instrument, who was Papa, why you were born and a whole bunch of questions you still asked to this day.

Now though, you were officially more wiser, an official adult being able to take care of yourself (though you were still told you were younger than your brothers, in terms of Ghoul and musical age). You also developed a relationship with each of your brothers, set in its own way such as with Omega, he was the older, big brother you dreamed of having while Alpha was the quirky, funnier brother you turned to for fun.

As a newborn, you were first given simple tasks such as laundry, cleaning and other small duties. When you succeeded in those, you were able to hold your first own instrument, ready to jam away with your brothers.

The problem yet lied with your ability to control yourself. Sometimes, it was good like that one time you went to a mini concert in Sweden. You couldn't help yourself but put on a few extra notes and it ended with a solo battle between you and Omega. Sometimes, it was really bad, such as Omega said about the accident. You were really getting pissed off at the guy and just when he threw the beer bottle at the stage, nearly missing you, that's when you blew up. You jumped off of the stage and gave the guy a nice set of your talons across his face.

Luckily, before anyone could see and freak out at the sight of the man's face dripping in red with jagged lines, a firework had exploded next door, causing confusion and a power outage. Taking this as his leave, Papa gathered you all up and raced you out to the tour bus.

Thus, you had to be "proven" that you wouldn't do such a thing again. What scared you though was that even if you did, you were afraid Papa wouldn't approve of you to still join.

"Omega!"

Omega turned to see Alpha running over to both of you. "Papa wants us to make a checklist so that way when we leave tomorrow, we have everything ready," Alpha said. He glanced down to you. "Oh, hey, sis....sorry about...you know, not coming. Think on the bright side, the local annual is coming over in town again and I'm sure we can use that one to prove you'll be ok."

You smiled. "Thank you, Alpha. In the meantime then, I'll know to brush up my work so I can show off in front of Papa what he's missing out in the team."

You all laughed together.

"Well, sis, duty calls," Omega said, patting your head. "Oh, if you want us to get you anything over there, give us a list and we'll do it. Why don't you start to work on that so you can give it to us tonight?"

"Okie dokey!" you said, prancing away to get that list started. Well, if anything good was going to come out of this, you were for sure going to make this a big paycheck to get what you wanted over there.

The next day came and your brothers were up at the door, moving their luggage around. You sat down on the steps, eyeing your brothers move hastily to fit everything inside.

"Don't to check my list," you teased.

"Yes, sis, we won't," Water said.

"That sure is a long one too," Earth said. "Then again, I suppose we deserve it since we're not taking you..."

You giggled and swung your feet around until you felt Omega tap you on the shoulder. "Oh, hey, big brother."

He sat down beside you. "So...I kind of talked with Papa last night about letting you back in the band. So...no, you can't come with us still. Because of the accident...and apparently, there's been some budget cuts on some resources. However..." He raised a finger. "He said there is one thing you can do to prove that you're stable. And if you do this, he'll let you do one small concert with us and we'll go from there."

You nodded. “And what would that be?”

“To take care of the Church with Special while we’re away.”

“That sounds easy enough...wait..." You blinked your eyes rapidly. "Special?! I have to stay...with HIM!"

Omega chuckled, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, sorry about that, sis. Papa's commands, not mine."

You took a deep breath, knowing you were near close to exploding with anger.

Special. The one Ghoul who was the pain in your ass, literally. The one who made a lot of hand gestures and made the strangest noises, you wondered how he even made them with his mouth. The one who fucked up your first interview when you began to comment about being a new member, how he said once you had too much fun with your instrument, you accidentally threw it out a window and hit someone in the head with it. The one who dumped ice cubes in your warm bath and you screamed upon feeling how cold it was, clinging to the ceiling. The one you wanted to hit with a baseball bat, to rid of his mischievousness once and for all.

When he found out he was going to be your brother, he took the role upon being the one who would constantly bother and bug you.

Oh, you were fortunate Alpha or Omega would be around whenever he was up to his shenanigans, preventing you ready to pounce on him. Now that you were going to stay with him overlooking the church...this was a good...yet bad thing.

The good? You got to keep the church to yourself. The bad? It had to be with Special.

"Why do I have to stay with him?" you grumbled.

"Well, it's a little test to see how your patience is," Omega said. "You know how with the accident? Papa says if you just follow along the tasks he left while Special....is being Special, it'll prove you're able to handle yourself. And walla, you're back in!"

He scratched his head. "I know you...think this is a bad idea but...honestly, it's kind of simple. If I were you, I just ignore him if he starts bothering. Maybe just go inside another room or begin another task if he gets way too annoying."

You sighed, rolling your eyes. "Papa does have a point. And you do too. I can just picture Special as that drunk guy and I'll just tell myself not to try to claw his face apart."

Omega chuckled uneasily.

You sheepishly nudged your head. "Umm, never mind. Maybe that's a bad example. How about if he's Sister Imperator and I just try to keep walking away from him?"

"Now that's a better idea! Though, I would prefer you toss him to her..."

You both chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, Omega!"

He turned around to see Alpha waving, standing on the steps to the bus. "Papa says we gotta get a move on. Traffic will be on the road soon."

"Give me one more second," Omega hollered. He reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "And here's the list Papa left. All right, I gotta go now."

"Wait, how long are you guys going to be gone?"

"Ehh, I'd say 2 days. Earliest would be tomorrow night, latest would be the second day's morning. I'll let you know how it goes. Good luck, (y/n)!" He kissed you on the head, ruffled your hair and raced over to the bus. "Aren't you all going to say goodbye to sis?"

The rest of the Ghouls then charged out, each one saying he would miss you, hugging and kissing your cheek before going back to the bus.

Once they were inside, the bus roared to life and you waved at the towering bus, heading out onto the road.

"Aww, they left you with me."

You frowned as you turned around to see your brother at the doorway, glancing down to you.

Special wiggled his body all around, never staying still.

You could feel the tension rising in you, knowing underneath that stupid mask he had a shit eating grin, planning out all the schemes in his head on what he would do to you. Especially now that Alpha and Omega were gone, there was no one else you could turn to if things gone...a bit more crazier than they would've been.

You angrily stormed up the steps and slammed the paper to his chest. "Get these done," you hissed. You then walked inside the church, treading off.

Special scanned the paper, eyeing all the tasks. "Hey, this is your job, not mine," he said, heading back inside.

He watched you turn back around, swiped the paper back from him and walked away once more. "Good point," you said. "Otherwise, you'd be the one taking all the credit."

You glanced to the paper, reading the first task. "Ok, so first task, wipe all the candelabras down with polish."

"Polish? Like nail polish?" Special inquired, staring at the paper.

You crumbled it away from his prying eyes. "Polish like furniture. Making it shiny. Squeaky clean."

"Oh, so like shoe polish!"

You shook your head and ignored him. Though, he was sort of right about the latter.

You searched over for the cleaning supplies left in the cabinets of a storage room, checking your list to bring out any others in case you needed them. Special lingered

over you, eyeing you taking down each item and marking it off on the paper, aligning the items in a row for you to know what to use.

"Can I help you?" you huffed to him, staring up. A guilt feeling surfaced inside your chest, knowing any minute, he was going to start bugging the shit out of you. He certainly wasn't going to wait on his fun. Might as well start now that he could rub it in your face, knowing the rest of the Ghouls would be gone for a long while now.

"Are there any other tasks you want me to focus on?" Special asked, pointing to the list.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," you said, pulling down more items. "I got this all on my own."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty big list."

You tapped your finger on the floor, debating to either throw one of the cleaning items at him or...to just even listen. Omega did tell you to ignore him yet...he would be ignoring you once you sent him off to do one of the duties. And it would knock off a few things on the list, giving you free time to relax the whole day away. Maybe this was going to be a win win for you.

"You can start off with dusting the books," you said, handing him a towel. "It says it right here: library needs to be shelfed and dusted properly. All alphabetical order."

"Piece of cake," Special said, grabbing the towel. He walked over to the hallway, heading to the library.

You did a small victory pose with your arms, finally free of the terror. So maybe this wasn't really a bad idea. All you had to do was give him a task if he ever came back to bother you. That way he would be too busy doing his job and you wouldn't have to suffer headaches with him trying to bother you. You just had to survive the rest of the day with him once the tasks were done. And hopefully, he wouldn't ruin some of them in case he got bored.

The next few hours were spent marking off every task Papa had left on the list. And whenever Special came running back to you, asking about the next check mark, you were quick to give him one that would sent him a few minutes or so stuck there, like the library dusting or weeding the garden. Sometimes, he still came back to see what you were doing, just staring down at your actions.

You tried to ignore him when he did this. Part of you wanted to wipe that grin off his face, warning him that you were in no mood to be pissed off. The other part told you to just focus on your work. Let him go ahead and keep staring. He wasn't doing anything to you. The moment he laid a hand on you, then you had every right to snap at him.

"Umm, sis, I think this part looks like something you should do," Special said, glancing down at the paper.

You smoothed the towel over the table you were cleaning. "Huh? What part?" you asked, not remembering now which task you tried to get him away to.

"Make sure all dishes and utensils are perfectly put in the drawers," he read from the paper.

You rolled your eyes. "Is that your way of saying I need to get back into the kitchen?"

"Maybe," Special snickered.

You huffed, picking up the towel. You turned down to the list.

“Oh look, make sure all trash is thrown and disposed of properly.”

You titled your head at Special. “Sounds like something you should do.”

Special huffed and walked away, grabbing a few bags left over by the supply stash.

You cackled and marked off the list. “Ok, I think that should do it for now. Time for a nice little break.”

You huddled all the supplies back inside the cabinet. Shoving the list down your pocket, you then went to tour the rest of the Church, wondering where you would wander off today.

You decided to give your old instrument a try, considering if things went well, you could show off some of the new pieces you were creating too.

You opened the door to the music room and searched for your instrument. Dusting it off, you inspected any tuning or cleaning it needed. After giving it a little play, it was jammed to begin a session.

Ok, you thought. Bad thing though: if Special comes in here trying to distract me, I might bail out. However, I can just close my eyes first and then take a couple peeks at him to see how it goes.

Taking a deep breath, you then began your instrument, practicing a couple notes. It evolved later into playing out one of the songs, your head banging to the keys roaring out the melody.

Your mind warped back to when you used to play with your brothers, making sure every note you hit was the right one. How it would match in place with Papa’s singing, beat to the rhythm of Earth’s drums, dueling with Alpha's and Omega’s solos, connect to Water’s bass and harmonize with Air’s keyboard. You all had to work together to create the song’s musical genius.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Special staring at you, waiting for his turn to make you mess up. You closed your eyes and turned your head to the side, trying your best to ignore the smug grin he held on his face.

You began to tune into your solo, hammering your fingers away on each note. You stomped your foot, tapping away to the repetitive beat.

Special thumped his foot alongside to your rhythm, nodding his head.

You huffed and turned around, doing your best to ignore him.

He walked over in front of you, titling his head.

You grumbled, eyeing Special angrily. You hit the notes harder, warning him that you were getting sick of him staring. Special didn't care though as he snickered, roaming his eyes all over you.

Hearing the song's notes coming close to the end, you decided to show off in front of him. You shimmied over to the side, dancing your legs away as the beat reared near to the end. You twisted around and then slammed onto the notes, swiping your fingers as fast as you could. You turned over to him and flipped your instrument up in the air, doing a quick spin around before playing the final note on it, ending the song.

Special clapped his hands. "Bravo! Encore!" he applauded. "You were fantastic. You just proved you can still play the same song in front of me all the time."

You gritted your teeth, close to plummeting him. Let it go, (y/n), you thought. Just let him have what he thinks is his victory. You showed him off with your talents.

You placed your instrument back in its holder, pulling back out the list. "Ok, so where are we at now? Oh, just in luck, clean every instrument in the music room. Make sure all the spit is wiped, the paper restocked, the outlets still working and not a single scratch on the wooden guitars."

"Does that mean I can touch this?" Special asked, pointing to your instrument.

"If you would like to have a set of three slashes across your face, go ahead," you taunted, flexing your fingers. He may be testing your limits but if ever so ONE thumb pressed onto that instrument, you knew you would lose your shit, no telling what Special would do with it once he held it his hands.

Special wandered away from the instrument, searching through the cabinets to lay an acoustic down, wiping a cloth onto the wooden base.

You let out a sigh of relief. You glanced over to the rest of the instruments aside, also tuning them up and polishing their bases to reveal their shininess. You dug through the music sheets and books, ordering them together before turning to the amplifiers, connecting them to see if they needed to be tossed or put aside. You even went through some of the cords, noting what was not working or others that were brand new. It was piling everything all together, scattered into groups of new, old or borrowed.

The workload was quiet, just the shuffling of papers, the string plucked from the instrument. Simple and easy. It was too good to be true though.

And yep, you lost it. It was far something worse he found than fooling with your instrument.

"Hey, sis, I never knew you did this."

You perked your ear up, frowning. "I did what?"

"You wrote this." Special waved a paper up in his hand. On it was some music notes with lyrics on the bottom. On top of it was a song title, written by (y/n).

Your eyes widen in horror as you soared over to your brother, reaching for the paper. "Give that to me!" you demanded, swiping your hands.

Special tossed it up to the air, scanning onto the musical scribbles. "Needs couple changes, a little more work on the chorus, fewer higher notes but it doesn't look that bad," he said. "Were you planning to show this to Omega and the others?"

"They already seen it," you said. "It was a gift meant for Papa. Just to appreciate that he's still allowing me in this Church after you know...the claw mark incident. Our brothers helped me in altering some parts to it and we were going to perform it in front of him. Now that I have this duty to do, I might save it for later. Please, Special, give it back. I spent hours and hours trying to figure out the stupid lyrics."

Special tossed the paper in each of his hands. "Oh dear!" he snickered, dropping the paper and picking it back up, as if there was a pool of water at his side to dump it in. He sure was getting a kick out of your face morphing into terror as you squealed, trembling in panic. There was no telling what he could do to this paper. He could immediately rip it into shreds if he wanted to. He could spit on it until it crumbled to squishy bits or crush it apart with his shoe. It was like he had a voodoo doll in his hands. Whatever he did to it, he would get a horrified response from you, ready to wreck your mentality.

"Special! Give me the paper!" you snapped, now treading lightly towards him.

Special shook his head and took a step back, holding the paper tightly in his hands. "You gotta work for it, first," he said, flapping it around.

You scoffed. "Work? What do you think what we've been doing, jackass? Ok, fine, I'll do the rest of the work. Just please...give me the paper."

Special shook his head once more. "Nah, that be too easy," he said, tapping his finger with his chin, pondering the many tortures he could unfold. "What about...I make you also clean up the music room?"

"Totally fine by me," you said, nodding. "Heck, I'll even clean the saxophones, the trumpets, wipe down the drums, sanitize the mic..."

"And while you're at it, can you make me something to drink?" Special asked, sitting down on a chair. He folded the paper and placed it inside his robes, right down his chest.

You growled as you folded your arms but turned around. "Yes, brother...."

"Atta girl," Special said, laying back. "Now, I'll just sit back, relax and watch you make sure you do EVERY thing on that list..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special was really testing your limits as time passed on, making you both anxiously quivering, hoping he wouldn't pull out that paper to taunt you with it and particularly, pissed off that HE was the one calling the shots instead of you now. No matter, it was sort of another win win. All you had to do now was to ignore Special and obey his words. Even if he did make up the work, he would eventually tire out and then you could swipe the paper back in your hands. And once more proving YOU were the one who followed and obeyed all the rules of the list, unlike Special who was a lazy ass all day (well, sort of).

He sure was being one too, sitting down on the chair, sipping on his drink, watching you do everything. Sometimes you prayed that he fall asleep but just when the opportunity arose for you to run over to him, Special would be awake and flutter his eyes open. "You know I can just crush this paper right between..." he cackled, plunging his hands into the opening of his robes to pinch the paper.

You then raced back to what you were doing and attempted the best you could to finish it.

Eventually, time had finally come to you completing everything on the list. There was nothing else more you could do. Unless Special made up something in his mind for you to do. Yup, definitely had to be something.

You could tell with the way he was looking up, the gears in his mind were spinning, wondering how else he could torture you.

"Well, it's all done now," you hissed. "Nothing else for me to do there. I mean, I can fix you up another round and that's it. No more bossing me around."

Special clicked his fingers. "No, wait. One more thing...you gotta clean our room!"

You rolled your eyes, grumbling. "You really think I wanna step in that place knowing the mess you made in there on purpose?"

Special titled his head. "Umm...yes. It's a command, not an option."

"Forget it then," you mumbled. 

Special tapped his chest, crackling the paper.

"Well, what else other than doing that?"

"Going to Sister Imperator's room and tearing it up with the sign saying ALPHA DID THIS?"

"Way too kiddish. Also, I wouldn't even wanna hear another word from her about doing the Satan prayer 10 times followed with washing her dirty ass laundry."

"Errm….we can trade? Can you let me touch your instrument and I'll give this back?"

"By Beelzebub, fuck no!" you roared. "That's the last thing I need you near right now!"

Special turned to the instrument, then to you. "You're right." He got up from his seat, reaching for the instrument to lay his hands on.

The world exploded the minute his skin touched the instrument's metal. He could boss you around all he wanted. He could tell you what to do. Heck, he might as well control the whole Church, assigning all the roles he deemed those who would get it. However, he had no business touching your instrument. The paper was one thing to touch (and it still reeked of fear knowing he could shred it apart). The instrument though...this was what you played with. What got you to join the band. Why you wrote that musical piece. And if he tore that up, it would not only cost another paycheck, it would mean destroying the vital thing you harbored the most. The only thing that enabled you to enjoy the music you played and you weren’t going to let this fucker take it all away.

"Put that INSTRUMENT DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" you screeched, your fangs sharpening and your talons growing. You were shaking violently, spasming uncontrollably. Oh, how you wanted just to pounce on him, to swipe that instrument out of his hands and lash a deep gash into his face. A long clawed jagged lines of blood leaking from his face, the horror in his eyes as he would shriek at the sight of oozing, exposed flesh, begging you to stop, he would never do such a thing again.

You would think such a thing would terrify Special, knowing he was about to have his face be split in half. He instead just giggled and ran off, clutching the instrument tightly to him.

From there, hell broke loose. You were like an animal, hunting for its prey. Your eyes glazed with ferocity, your teeth gnashing, your claws wavering and your feet never stopping, darting after him.

"SPECIAL!"

Your voice gave no sign of the humanity you held left in you. You were now a full on feral ghuleh, a demoness ready to devour its food whole.

Special kept on running, again, still thinking it was all fun and games. "Gotta catch me," he winked. He took a turn around a corner.

You boomed loudly with a beastly cry, storming down to the corner.

At one point, as the chase continued, some of the Brothers and Sisters of Sin peeked out from their rooms. They stayed inside whenever you passed them by, knowing there was no getting in between a Ghoul vs ghuleh battle. And especially since you still had trouble controlling your feral side. You might've been full grown yet you were still in the youth of your feral growing out of bounds. And thus why when you broke loose on the man who judged you, you were taken away from having a spot in the band. With the new music sheet and instrument, you could still regain your spot. If that didn't work, all what had been done should at least prove you would be responsible.

And the only way to prove that though would be by letting this ass clown realize that you NEEDED that instrument to still work. Fuck off about trying to play with it or whatever. This was Special, the pain in your ass of a sibling. He was going to feel what you had felt all these years, tired of him teasing you.

The chase stopped as Special took one more turn. He paused to glance at the scene before him.

You roared with fury as you continued to dive after him. Shit grinning, Special turned around and ran off once more. He stopped upon seeing a set of stairs. He glimpsed back over to you preparing to leap, to pounce onto him.

“Surprise!” he chuckled as he stepped aside, revealing the stairs.

Your eyes widen as you realized you were about to plummet off a flight of stairs. Only too late had you already soared off, flying into the air and then crashing down, feeling every snagged step tumble your fall.

The world was spinning around, looping forever infinitely. Finally, did it stop when you felt a sharp pain ignite on your back, hitting the rail to prevent your fall onto the first floor.

Special gulped, knowing he was in deep shit now. Either he would go down to check on you or he would dart off, for you would kick his ass regardless.

When you didn’t move an inch though, he grew concerned. Did he....

Tip toeing to you quietly, he examined your body, eyeing all around the damage he had done.

You were laying on your side, breathing heavily and your eyes...red and puffy. You were crying. Not a cry of anger and vehemence. A cry of pain. A cry of defeat.

You glared up at your brother, poking your horns into one of the pole railings. You shook your head. “You’re...an asshole,” you sniffed. “You want my stupid instrument, go ahead and keep it. But don’t say shit about you cleaning everything.”

You wobbly lifted yourself up, stumbling down to the first floor.

“Sis,” Special began.

“Shut it! I don’t want to hear a fucking word from you right now,” you roared.

You marched on down the steps. Once you were on the first floor, you dashed off to whatever room you could find and sob.

Special debated how long it would take for you to get out of your anger zone. Normally, if you had been fumed by another of his pranks or annoyances, it only took up to an hour for you to cool down, to blatantly forget what he did and ignore him the rest of the day. However, he had a funny sense this wasn't one of those. Out of all that he did, this one was truthfully damaging.

He really did hurt you. He manipulated you by threatening to tear the musical paper sheet you worked on. He stole your instrument to do who knows what to it. And the ice broke when he deceived you upon thinking you would finally get him, only to rumble down the steps, each jab breaking you apart.

"Am I really that big of a dick?" he asked himself, tapping his foot as he peered at the instrument's polish, shining in his face.

It was no wonder she was more closer to Omega or Alpha. They took more time to nurture her, to raise her as if she was truly their real sister. They taught her how to control her feral side if it went too wild, to jam off on the instrument, to be obedient to the Church. All he ever did was give her a headache along with yelling about each prank he did on her. They did have their moments of playtime and fun but she usually stood clear of him, for it was unknown when he would backstab her with some sort of annoyance. 

Special sighed. He put the instrument back into its stand, deciding to go look for you. He figured you would be in your room, maybe trying to rest it off.

He marched up the steps, turning down some corridors and came across the door he recognized to your room. He knocked gently.

No answer came.

"Sis? Can I come in?" Special inquired.

Silence enveloped around him, obviously his sister not wanting to speak one word.

He opened the door, peaking his head inside.

You were on your bed, crouched in a fetal position, looking away from him.

Special treaded over to you, sitting down. "Umm...I put your instrument back on its stand."

The only response he got was you moving your head upward, ignoring him.

He scratched his head, pondering what else to say. "Umm...the whole Church looks clean. I'm sure Papa and the Ghouls would be proud of the work we done." You titled your head down to him, glowering.

"Err, the work YOU done," Special giggled. "It's some excellent work."

You moved your head back to the side.

Special gulped. Not getting anywhere with this, he thought. Should I just say it? What if she says...only one way to find out I guess.

He took a deep breath. "Sis....I wanted to say I'm sorry. I apologize for what I did to you a while back. I really...pissed you off. I shouldn't have played more onto your feral side and then cause you to get hurt. You were so caught up trying to kill me and then...I proved myself to be what a big fucking asshole I am. Please, sis, it's all my fault. I take the blame for it. Just accept my apology. I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again. If I do, you have every right to lash a big scar across my eyes. You can try it now if you want."

He crossed his arms behind his back. "Go ahead, sis. Plow away."

You creeped up, glaring at him intensely.

Special shivered, closing his eyes. He could feel the near sharpness of your claws slicing across his skin, the blood bursting out into the air, the skin soaring open and his eyes...if she aimed for his eyes....heck, he would not see for a long time. It was his punishment though. He deserved it. For all that he had saw upon inflicting the pain into his sister, he would receive blindness for all he had struck her with. So he rather not see at all now, to see her pounce upon him.

You growled, grabbing him by the shoulders as you straddled him down, ready to make your kill.

Special opened one eye, seeing you were on top of him. He felt nervous, knowing you were doing this on purpose to make him feel every final hour of his sight. Though, part of him felt a little...turned on. Especially considering with the way you were on top of him, being dominating and ready to hurt him, it was a little exciting.

"Wow, sis, I didn't know you were this kinky," Special winked, hoping to get a last laugh.

You flexed your talons, targeting your kill. You gripped him by the collar, lifting him up to dive your mouth near his ear. "You're a fucking idiot," you whispered.

Special's eyes widen. He looked up to see you trying to contain your laughter inside but you were close to exploding, clutching onto yourself to keep from shaking, to make him notice it.<.p>

He chuckled. "You gotta admit, that was a good one," he said.

"No, it wasn't!" you pouted, now laughing uncontrollably. You threw yourself back, tumbling off of him, waving your legs in the air. "How can you even say that? Knowing that...well, what I was going to do and then...oh fuck, that's just...." You hit the comforter of the bed, giggling harder.

Special saw his moment once you held your legs down, recovering from your laugh attacks. He quickly climbed on top of you, pressing his legs on the side of your thighs.

"Oh, ok, I'll admit that was a good..." you began. You gapped though upon Special sitting on top of you. "Whoa there, buddy. Just because you got me in a good mood from your stupid joke doesn't mean you can do this now. Ok, look, I'll strike you a bargain. I'll accept your apology if you get off of me."

"And if I don't get off of you?" Special teased.

"Then don't blame these for making a mess of your face," you thundered, twitching your claws.

You yipped upon Special grasping your wrists, clinging them to the bed. You attempted to move your legs yet freaked upon seeing Special was leaning his whole weight on you.

"Get off of me!" you snapped.

Special shook his head and flexed his own claws out, warning you of your impending fate.

You gulped, knowing he was playing back your moves onto you now.

"Ok, ok," you said. "I accept your apology. I'll let you have your sight."

He didn't nudge one inch.

"And you are a good brother. A pain in the ass sometimes but....you making me laugh makes me realize why I enjoy being around you. Because you make stupid jokes like that. And not all of your pranks aren't bad. So...you're one of my best brothers."

Nothing.

"And Special is one of the best Ghouls ever," you said, rolling your eyes. "Even better than me. Ok, now can you get off? I promise not to be a bitch if you promise not to be an ass like this ever again?"

Special smiled, leaning himself a little off of you to let you sit up. He hugged you. "I promise," he said.

You rolled your eyes, sighing, hugging him back, contently. "I love you brother," you said. "It's just...sometimes you really push my buttons. Just...don't try to do what you did again. If it's something like jokes or a HARMELESS prank...then I don't mind. Don't try to be consistent with it though."

"We really should work on your feral side too," Special said. "I know I was really pushing the limits. However...let's just try to see if it doesn't evolve into wanting to kill me. Maybe we can get Earth to teach you again how to control it IF you get approached by someone who really wants to hurt you. After all, we can't leave you defenseless either."

You smiled and prepared to move but noticed Special was still sitting on you. "Special, can you....get off?" you asked.

Special grinned. "No."

You huffed. "Special. What did we just discuss?"

"And what did I just tell you?"

You took a deep breath. Nothing could top Special always trying to have the last win.

An idea then formed into your head. You pressed yourself up against him, wrapping your arms around his head. "Well, if you don't...then I'll have to kiss you."

"Try it."

I swear this guy just asks for trouble, you thought, shaking your head.

Even more so leaning closer to him, Special didn't twitch. He was daring you to do it. He laid his arms back, allowing you to take full control.

Two can play at that game, fucker, you thought to yourself, fiery over his actions. You gripped onto his mask, just titling it up a bit to expose his lips. Special licked his, obviously too eager to get a taste.

Grimacing, you lifted up your mask a little too and touched your lips with his. When he didn't flinch, you tried again, kissing his upper lip between yours. Special responded back with grabbing your lower lip.

Soon, the two of you were twined together, your lips mashing against each other's. Special arms reached behind your back, bringing you closer to him.

You felt strangely weird yet...excited. You were making out with your brother. Yet, it felt too good not to let go. With the way he held you tight to him, his tongue probing your mouth open to battle your tongue, the heavy breathing gasping from your mouths...it aroused you to want to do more.

You wavered your hands onto his chest, attempting to feel his skin. Special put his hands onto your back, feeling for your bra's straps to undo them.

You teasingly then laid back, allowing Special to roam back on top of you. You purred upon him laying his hand into your hair, massaging your head all around.

You grabbed onto his mask yet Special flung your hands away.

"Sis, the Code," he warned.

You nodded, remembering the Code of the Ghoul. Ghouls weren't usually suppose to take their masks off in front of others unless the Papacy or clergy. Yet even so, it had to be a dire command in case of emergencies. It was the fear that if a Ghoul had taken off his mask, his once humanity would be open to see. Some Ghouls who did this in front of humans were told to part from the Church. And considering you were the only ghuleh, if you took off your own mask or brothers did in front of you, that would mean then perhaps you would want to run away with them, wanting to live human lives. And what would become then of the rest of the Ghouls? Especially now that the band was pulling in more revenue, only few Ghouls were selected to be initiated in. You were just the fortunate to be born.

You pondered for a bit. You wondered if you should stop but you didn't want to. On one hand, it was getting dark as the windows barely shone any light into the room, the curtains veiling the rest of it. Even if you didn't see your brother's full face, you wanted to know what it was like to nearly see it, the temptation of seeing the humanity in a Ghoul.

"Wait."

Special glimpsed over to something on a table. "We can use this." He lifted it up. It was a black cloth, wide enough to blindfold you.

You gulped.

Special noticed this. There was an obvious enough reason why you probably weren't too thrilled with the idea. "I...promise not to do anything rash to you, sis. I pinky swear." He held up his little finger.

You gripped your little finger with his, binding the promise.

Closing your eyes, you laid your head back on the pillow. Special slowly took off your mask and tied the cloth around your eyes. You opened them back up to see complete darkness. The feeling of not knowing what was going on...now really made you more excited.

You heard the thud of another mask join yours.

Special lingered over your body, kissing your lips. You felt the nub of his nose now hit yours. You slid your hands over his head, feeling everything he had of humanity now. The feel of his real skin, the smooth of his hair and the two tiny horns he had on his forehead, reminiscent of the initiation he took to become a Ghoul.

Special's hands were all over you too. He crawled his hands into your hair, slurping his tongue on your lips and firming his hand onto your neck, pressing not too hard nor too gently. He even nibbled onto your ear, biting the rim of your lobe to trailing kisses down to your neck, biting the skin as well. You moaned as his touch increased your senses, tightening your fingers harder onto his skin and hair.

He at one point clutched your wrists together, preventing you from touching him as he continued to torture you. You flailed your hands around, wanting to touch as the heat rose up inside you, swinging your legs around in response.

Special's kisses became more violent. He bit onto your neck, drawing a rivulet of blood leaking down. His hands swarmed down to your robes, unbuttoning them to reveal your chest. He tore your bra off, twisting your nipples between his fingers and sucking on them, nipping his teeth to harden the areolas.

Even though your hands were free, you kept them up, trying to control yourself from wanting to touch him more. It felt more exhilarating with his hands on you instead, controlling every sigh and whim you emitted from your mouth. Special's kisses traveled back up to your ear. "You like this don't you," he purred, his voice now deep and low. You whimpered, turning your head away as if to say no.

"Can you imagine me then...ripping that skirt off of you?" His hands traveled over to the base of your skirt, the other hand onto your tights. "Can you imagine me touching your legs. Mmm, I can feel how nice they are. What if they were wrapped around my back? And to feel...her." He touched down your skirt, rubbing onto a certain area. "Yes...I can imagine touching that area. Ooo, that would feel really good, would it?"

You cried a low moan, the warmth of your body rising once more. "Brother, I need you," you yelped.

You heard the shuffling of a body lay near yours. "Go ahead and have me then."

The cloth was taken off of you and you turned to see Special's eyes were covered. His face was almost shrouded in darkness too, the light from the window growing dimmer.

Wanting revenge, you wasted no time getting on top of him. You ripped open his robes, pressing on the skin of his flesh, kissing his chest. You treaded up to his neck, biting hard on it as well. You kissed his lips, salivating on them. You then lowered yourself down to his ear. "What would you like your sis to do?" you hummed, seductively.

Special moves his hands over to your hips, positioning you to straddle his mid section. You chuckled as you began to grind against him. “Would you like her to meet him?” you cooed. You splayed your fingers onto his chest, leaning down to purr in his ear. “Do you want her to please him?”

Special grips his hands onto your ass, pulling you closer to him. Your upper body flung your breasts above him, enabling him to bite onto your nipples again.

You playfully moaned with each bite, sliding yourself down from him. You plopped yourself right where his pelvis was located, sitting down, trapping his legs to flail. You strapped his wrist down above his head.

“Tell me, brother,” you giggled, grinding more forcefully. “Do you want her....to fuck him?”

Special mewed, only too happily to moan loudly. He flicked his wrists around, wanting to release.

You ignored his plea, shuffling your hips side to side, watching him suffer underneath you.

The heat bounced off between your bodies, your temperatures flaring with want. Your minds collided with the carnal thoughts of indulging in each other’s pleasure. The amorous words you tickled into each other’s ears just eager for more.

You were fascinated by the submission and domination. Either or just screamed for ecstasy to erupt. Now you wanted to see him in it, to fully express the erotic flesh...

“Special, do you want to take control?” you asked.

He nodded.

“May I take off your blindfold then?”

Special paused a bit before consenting once more. You carefully pulled off the blindfold, seeing his green eyes illuminate in the darkness. His blinked speedily upon setting on yours.

The darkness shrouded you both from barely seeing one another yet your hands reached for each other’s bodies, urging for the near feel of what you had in each other’s humanities.

You gasped as Special hovered on top of you. His lips slipped back on your mouth, his tongue darting in for seconds. You threw your hands onto his neck and head, bringing him closer to you. “Special,” you moaned as he kissed your neck, slurping off the blood still dripping down.

He snickered as he glided one hand up your chest to your neck while the other slid to your skirt. The hand gripped firmly onto your neck, squeezing gently onto throat. The other hand pulled onto the skirt's helm, slowly dragging itself inside.

You purred delightfully. You brought him down for another round of kisses, your hands on his chest before roaming to his pants, unbuttoning them and slithering down to his vulnerable area.

"Sis?"

You glanced up to see Special's eyes staring at you. "Should we....stop?"

You gulped, knowing what he meant. The minute you both touched each other, there would be no stopping at all. Who knew even from there, would you both start to explore other areas, never then halting to question what you were doing.

The Ghoul and ghuleh glanced down to where their hands were, the temptation of their fingers twitching, wanting to rub one another. It would only take one touch to finally release the tension you held throughout the process...

You lifted yourself up, scooting closer to Special. "I accept you to be mine, brother," you whispered.

Special's eyes widen. He shivered a bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"But..."

You reached for the pillow beside you and whacked his head, making him fall off the bed, crashing to the floor. Special shrieked as his body collided down, confused by the sudden action you took.

"Do me a favor and brush your fucking teeth. It smells like Satan's asshole."

Special huffed and lifted himself back onto the bed. "My breath doesn't smell that bad..."

"Well, whatever you ate or something...it really reeks. Seriously..." You whiffed your hands near your nose. "You have any idea how long I had to hold my breath every time you blew it in my face."

"All right, I had ONE bite of human feed downstairs. It was just a little treat for me to snack on. And it tasted pretty good."

You snorted, rubbing your head. "And I thought Papa's deed in the bathroom was bad enough...."

Special snickered. "Oh come on, sis," he giggled, blowing his breath in your face. "It's not that bad..." 

You gulped, coughing at his nauseous breath. "You come at me breathing like that one more time and this is going to balm your face again." You gripped onto the pillow, preparing to swing.

Special laughed and took the other pillow, already swinging at your head. "Called it already," he chuckled.

You tighten your pillow and swung it back at his head.

He repeated the same action.

You two battled each other's pillows like a sword fight.

Eventually, Special threw the pillow away and tackled you with tickles, making you laugh.

“Special, stop!” you giggled, throwing your hands on him in hopes to get him off.

The Ghoul ignored your plea, running his fingers under your arms, down your sides and feet.

He eventually stopped and plopped himself back on top of you. "Ready for round..."

He paused to see you were tired out, yawning loudly and cuddled your head on the pillow. You glanced up at him with droopy eyes. A shimmer in them yearned to continue yet he could see you were worn out. You wanted to sleep now.

Special got off of you and laid on your side. He lifted the comforter up, laying it on top of you. He grabbed onto you, bringing you closer to him, laying your head against his chest.

The Ghoul and ghuleh stood quiet, lost in each other's warmth, drowsing into sleepiness.

"Special?" "Hmm?"

"You bit me right?"

"Yeah...."

"You better find something that'll heal that."

"If I don't?"

"Well, then, I guess it's not my problem. You should find a way to explain to Omega because oh boy, you thought me getting pissed was bad enough...let's just say my feral side is compared to a kid throwing a tantrum. He on the other hand....eh, you'll see for yourself soon."

**Author's Note:**

> (So I might've got a little carried away on some stuff...but still, it's not as explicity stated compared to my other stories. Lot of it heavily implied. Still might change it to explicit though again, it's not 100% written in detail...anyway, hope you all enjoyed. And I hope Special's character was all right. Didn't want to make him too OOC while also trying to sort of do a what if stuff on him.)
> 
> (This might have some editorial changes too considering it's not as detailed as I usually write my stories though I've been getting tired and frustrated with writing. On the bright side, just think about the funniness Special is going to deal with Omega at the end for messing with the reader....XD )


End file.
